Mundy steals Miss Grotke's job and gets grounded
Cast Mundy, Randall, TJ, and Lawson-Eric TJ's angry voice-Shouty Spinelli-Julie Police Officer-Wiseguy Mr. Mundy-Alan Gelman-Joey Plot This marks the first time someone who steals the teacher's job escapes the beatings. Transcript Mundy: Hi, I'm Conrad Mundy and I'm going to steal Miss Grotke's job. Now let's wait for people to come. (15 minutes later) Mundy: Hi, I'm Mr. Mundy and I will substitute for Miss Groke. Randall: What?! Conrad, how can you be the substitute teacher when you're too young?! Mundy (to Randall): Randall, how dare you call me by my given name and talk smack to me?! I'm going to let you off the hook with a warning! If I catch you doing another bad thing, you're going to Principal Prickly's office! (to the class) Anyways, let's do some math. Randall, what's 662+179? Randall: It's 841. Mundy: Wrong answer! Randall: What! That is not the wrong answer! It's the right answer! Mundy: I don't care! There is no correct answer! Go to Principal Prickly's office now! Randall: You are so mean! I'm telling! (running out of the classroom) Miss Finster! Miss Finster! Spinelli: You are really mean to Randall, you stupid creep! Mundy: Spinelli, how dare you call me the stupid creep?! That's it! Principal's office! (Spinelli runs to the office) Mundy: Sorry about that class. TJ, what's 754+176? TJ: 930. Mundy: Sorry but that's wrong! Go to Principal Prickly's office! TJ: No! I'm not going to Principal Prickly's office! I got the answer right because I used a calculator! Mundy: What?! Calculators are not allowed! TJ: If you talk smack to me, I will beat you up! Mundy: This is your final warning! Either go to the principal's office or I will give you nine hours of detention! TJ (Shouty's voice): OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! MUNDY! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME! THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A HARD TIME!!! I'VE GOT A MACE TO ATTACK YOU AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT! I'M GOING TO ATTACK YOU RIGHT NOW! Mundy (while running away): Then I'm outta here! TJ Detweiler is going to attack me! TJ ran after Mundy with the mace. Mundy: Oh no! TJ's going mad! He's got a mace! TJ: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Mundy: I better get away before that madman kills me! TJ: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! COME HERE BACK, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! I'LL TIE YOUR LIPS BEHIND YOUR HEAD! AND YOU'LL NEVER LAUGH AGAIN! TJ kept on chasing after Mundy. TJ: (Shouty's voice) I'LL MACE YOU GOOD! Mundy: AAAAAARGH! He's getting as mad as Spinelli! Madman! Madman! TJ: (Shouty's voice) WHEN I GET YOU, YOU'RE DONE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!! DONE!!! D-O-N-E! DONE! WHEN I CALL THE COPS TO ARREST YOU, YOU'LL BE ROTTING IN JAIL FOR THIS! JUST YOU WAIT! YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR TAKING OVER MY TEACHER'S JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB!!!!! Mundy ran as fast as he could. TJ: (Shouty's voice) YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! STOP RIGHT THERE, SO I CAN ATTACK YOU WITH A MACE AND BEAT YOU UP! Mundy: Help! Help! Police, help! Save me! Madman! Madman! He's chasing me with a mace! Do something! That madman's going crazy! Stop that madman before he gets me! Do something, please! Before he kills me! Then Mundy ran past the police officer, and the police officer halted TJ. Police Officer: Stop! Hey, what's going on!? What's the big idea chasing after that boy like that!? TJ: Because he stole my teacher Miss Grotke's job and sent my friends to Principal Prickly's office for no reason! Let me at him! Let me at him! Police Officer: Hey, there's no need to chase after that boy like that! Where did you get the mace come from? TJ: Because he stole my teacher's job and sent my friends Randall and Spinelli to Principal Prickly's office! I had to use the mace to chase after that brat who stole Miss Grotke's job! Police Officer: Hey! There's no need to do to that boy like that! I think you need to put the mace back in your house. Actually, I will get the guards to take it back to your house! There's no need to get angry or violent to that boy just because he stole your teacher's job! TJ: (Shouty's voice) LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM RIGHT NOW!!! Lawson and Gelman rushed in. Lawson: Attention, everyone, TJ Detweiler is a raging bull! Gelman: You better escape him, quick! He's a raging bull! TJ got more and more angry. TJ: (Shouty's voice) HEY! YOU DON'T EVER SPREAD THE WORD IF I'M RAGING AT A TROUBLEMAKER WHO STOLE MY TEACHER'S JOB AND SENT MY FRIENDS TO PRINCIPAL PRICKLY'S OFFICE FOR NO WHOMPING REASON! TJ lunged at Lawson and Gelman and started attacking him. Lawson: Officer, help us! Gelman: Do something! TJ is going mad! Then the police officer picked up TJ. Police Officer: Stop right there, TJ! Lawson: Come on, Gelman! Let's get out of here! TJ is going crazy! Gelman: I agree with you! Let's get out of here! Lawson and Gelman fled. TJ: Sir, I was trying to teach Lawson and Gelman a lesson for spreading the word if I'm raging at Mundy who stole my teacher's job! Police Officer: TJ, what's the big idea of attacking two other boys? TJ: Because they spreaded the word if I'm raging at Mundy who stole my teacher's job and sent two of my friends to Principal Prickly's office for no reason! Police Officer: I'm afraid your rage is getting worse. You have to go to the insane hospital for a while, that will calm you down. You're getting mad and insane. Come with me now. TJ: Noooooooooooo! Who will someone take my place?! Police Officer: Don't worry, TJ. Maybe I will find someone to take your place for a while. Then the police officer took TJ away and sent him to the insane hospital. Then TJ and the police officer entered the insane hospital, and then the police officer showed him the ward. Police Officer: This is the ward which is where you are staying. Stay there for a while, this is what you get for trying to attack a boy and attacking two other boys! No more bothering Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens or any of their friends! NEVER! The police officer left the room. TJ felt very upset. TJ: Man, I can't believe the police officer sent me here because I tried to attack Mundy and attacked Lawson and Gelman. This whomps. (at home) Mr. Mundy: Conrad, how dare you steal Miss Grotke's job?! Now TJ is sent to the insane hospital because of you! You are grounded grounded grounded for 2 days! As a punishment, you will be forced to watch Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures. Watch it now or else you're grounded for 4 days! Category:Mundy Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff